tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Series 4
The Complete Series 4, previously The Complete Fourth Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six fourth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released on VHS in 2001 and was later released on DVD in 2004 in the Classic Collection box set and released separately in 2006 by VCI. It was re-released on DVD in 2010 and 2012 by HiT Entertainment. In Australia, ABC for Kids released the DVD in 2006. Description 2001 UK VHS All aboard for this special edition Thomas and Friends video that brings together all the episodes from series four, for the first time ever! Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller for more fun and mischief on the Island of Sodor. Find out how Duke won the name Granpuff and how Sir Handel gets into trouble with The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big but unexpected surprise and get excited with the engines when The Queen comes to visit. This fun packed collection of 26 episodes is not to be missed! 2004 UK DVD/Australian DVD All aboard for this special edition of Thomas & Friends that brings together all the episodes from series four. Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller for more fun and mischief on the Island of Sodor. Find out how Duke won the name Granpuff and how Sir Handel gets in trouble with The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big, but unexpected surprise. You can also get excited with the engines when The Queen comes to visit. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 UK DVD All aboard for this special edition of Thomas & Friends that brings together all the episodes from Series 4. Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big, but unexpected surprise. You can also get excited with the engines when The Queen comes to visit. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 UK DVD This Thomas & Friends™ collection brings together all of the episodes from Series 4. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town, leaving behind a very big but unexpected surprise and join the engines when The Queen comes to visit. Episodes # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Trucks # Rock 'n' Roll # Home at Last # Special Funnel # Steam Roller # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Bowled Out # Train Stops Play # Henry and the Elephant # Paint Pots and Queens # Thomas and the Special Letter # Bulls Eyes # Toad Stands By # Fish # Special Attraction # Mind that Bike Trivia * The episodes are presented in production order. There are three instances of the continuity being thrown off as a result of the episodes being in production order: ** Four Little Engines comes before A Bad Day for Sir Handel and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady. ** Rock 'n' Roll comes before Home at Last, though this is corrected on digital releases. ** Bowled Out comes before Train Stops Play. * The DVD was released in 2004 in the Classic Collection boxset before being released individually in 2006. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The 2001 VHS spine uses screenshots from the third series episode, No Joke for James and the second series episode, Wrong Road. * The 2012 release features the restored version of the opening of Thomas passing the Windmill with the current Thomas & Friends logo shown. * In the 2004 opening of the DVD, the scene of the signal from Thomas, Percy and the Coal is mirrored. * The 2010 DVD cover features an image from the special, The Great Discovery, where Thomas' face has been edited. Therefore, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * The 2012 release front cover features an image from the seventh series episode, Three Cheers for Thomas. * The 2012 release back cover features an image from the eleventh series episode, Smoke and Mirrors. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from the seventh series episode, Edward's Brass Band and the ninth series episode, Thomas and the Statue. * In all the episodes of the Ukrainian release, Michael Angelis' voice can be heard in the background. * In the 2010/2012 main menu, all the scenes are from Henry and the Elephant. Goofs * On the 2012 menu, Steam Roller is misspelled as "Streamroller." DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Classic Collection * Complete Series 1-10 (Box Set) * The Complete Series Three and Series Four Double Pack Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Ukrainian VHS/DVD releases Category:Complete Series Releases